Shot With My Rifle
by mysticahime
Summary: /HIATUS/Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku Terpisahkan oleh dimensi Dipertemukan oleh takdir -SasuSaku fict- CHAP 7 UPDATE ! RnR please ?
1. gunXhanayamadachiXakamaru

**Cinta itu seperti perang  
Menunggu seseorang menyerang duluan  
Ataupun keduanya menyerang secara bersamaan**

**Cinta itu seperti senapan  
Meletus bila pelatuknya ditarik  
Dan pelurunya bias tepat pada sasaran  
Atau mungkin melenceng jauh**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku  
Bertemu tanpa berani mengatakan  
Dan berpisah tanpa mengetahui jawaban**

Title : Shot With My Rifle  
Part : 1 of dunno XDD  
Author : Reika 'El Enma' Rozen  
Rating : T  
Genre : Action, Drama, Romance  
Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Violence, Thriller Killing, Kissing, OC

another SasuSaku fict ^^

Hening.

Suara letusan senapan terdengar samar-samar dinaungi kesunyian yang membeku di antara kami semua. Letusan itu mengaum pelan di balik pepohonan yang tinggi dan menaungi kami saat ini.

Hening lagi.

Kemudian terdengar rentetan peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh senapan-senapan yang ada di balik hutan ini. Semuanya saling beradu dengan cepat, muncul desingan-desingan yang ditimbulkan peluru tersebut ketika beradu dengan udara, dan suara jeritan-jeritan kesakitan ketika peluru tersebut berhasil mencapai sasaran : MUSUH.

Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari peluru-peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh senjata-senjata api itu mengenai dan melukai kami.

Kami aman di dalam hutan ini.

Aku mendesah panjang, lelah. Kutatap sosok yang berada di depanku dalam keremangan ini, sosok yang membuat jantungku berrdetak sepuluh kali lebih keras dari kecepatan awalnya. Seolah-olah aku sedang sakaw, di mana pembuluh-pembuluh darahku membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan jiwa ragaku.

Sasuke.

Pria yang sudah cukup lama mengisi hatiku, bahkan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat lembut sekali. Kulitnya putih, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin mempesona. Tingginya sekitar dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dariku. Senyumnya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya, manis. Sasuke benar-benar seorang pria yang menarik. Kadang-kadang harus kulawan perasaanku yang ingin selalu memeluknya, memastikan bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sana. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin memeluknya, apalagi memlikinya. Karena di antara kami terdapat dinding pembatas yang sangat tebal dan tinggi.

Ino.

Gadis yang setahun lebih tua dariku dan merupakan tunangan Sasuke. Walau lebih tua dariku, Ino berperawakan mungil. Putih. Manis. Cantik sekali. Ino seperti boneka lilin kecil berwajah malaikat yang hidup. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan lurus. Tutur katanya lemah lembut. Bola matanya bulat dan bening, dibingkai oleh sederet bulu mata yang lentik. Ino seperti putri saja, walaupun secara teknis dia memang seorang putri, putri walikota kota tempat kami tinggal.

Ino memang baik, terlalu baik malah. Ia selalu menolong siapa saja yang kesulitan, tidak hanya mau menolong tunangannya. Ia bahkan mau menolongku, yang sebenarnya merupakan saingannya. Kadang-kadang kupikir, Ino itu cuma berpura-pura, mungkin saja ia sebenarnya membenciku hingga ingin sekali mencabik-cabikku hingga tinggal tulang-belulang, tapi demi menarik simpati Sasuke, ia berpura-pura baik padaku. Apalagi ia adalah seorang putri. Sangat tidak mungkin rasanya seorang putrid rajin menolong orang lain.

Tapi, bila melihat sorot mata dan senyumnya saat menolongku, aku tahu bahwa ia tulus, dan langsung kutepiskan jauh-jauh semua prasangka burukku. Kadang-kadang pikiranku terlalu negatif.

Kulihat ino memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, pelukan manja yang disambut oleh sasuke dengan sebelah tangan, tentu saja karena sebelah tangannya sedang mencengkeram erat gagang senapan besar yang digunakannya untuk melindungi kami semua. Kudengar Naruto berdeham-deham.

"Sasuke, ehm… di saat perang begini pun kamu masih saja sempat bermesra-mesraan dengan Ino," goda Naruto, sepertinya ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pasangan itu.

Dalam keremangan, samar kulihat wajah sasuke bersemu merah, sedangkan Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Hal yang membuat hatiku tertembak beribu-ribu peluru yang diletuskan oleh senapan-senapan itu.

Hening.

Letusan senapan terdengar lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar tepat di belakang kami. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung waspada. Senapan mereka yang penuh terisi peluru tampak berjaga-jaga, bersiap menembak siapa saja yang lewat di depan mereka. Samar-samar tedengar derap langkah kaki, satu, mungkin dua orang. Ah, bukan. Terdengar seperti langkah tiga pasang kaki dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tiga orang? Sepertinya hal ini tidak akan menguntungkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Mereka memang bertiga, tapi mereka kan harus melindungiku dan Ino?

Tanpa sadar aku melupakan sebuah pistol otomatis yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Ups, ternyata aku salah seorang yang harus melindungi Ino, walau aku juga seorang gadis. Ya, aku—Haruno Sakura—memang seorang gadis, tapi bukan tipe gadis yang harus dilindungi, aku malah harus melindungi.

Mungkin inilah sebabnya Sasuke tidak tertarik padaku. Aku tidak lembut.

Langkah-langkah itu semakin dekat. Kupasang telingaku dan kupaksa kedua mataku menerima kegelapan hutan dan memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang begitu muncul siluet dari… entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Kulihat lewat sudut mataku, punggung Sasukemenegang. Kutegakkan juga senapanku, waspada.

"Diam di tempat, Sakura." Kudengar suara Kenzo bergumam pelan ke arahku. "Aku akan melindungimu dan Ino."

Hanya dua patah kalimat pendek, tapi terasa menyelimutiku dengan perasaan bahagia, terutama tiga kata pertama dari kalimat kedua. Ia tidak menganggapku seperti gadis pelindung seperti halnya SNaruto sering mengolok-olokku.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Teme." Naruto sepertinya setengah tertawa, suaranya seperti mendesis. "Sakure bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia juga bisa melindungi kita semua!"

Tuh kan...

Aku mendesis kesal mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Sekuat apapun dia, Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis, dan aku mempunyai prinsip tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis bertempur melindungiku." Aku terpana mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi hatiku. Ahh, Sasuke memang baik, teramat sangat baik.

"Ssssttt..." Shikamaru mendesis tepat saat aku akan menendang tulang kering Naruto. "Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar. Kita harus waspada pada orang di sana." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah siluet yang masih melangkah pelan-pelan itu, walau pelan tapi tetap saja suara sepatu boot yang berat dan beradu dengan tanah itu terdengar. "Tarik kakimu, Sakura. Seorang gadis tidak boleh menendang sembarangan."

Aku cemberut. Kufokuskan seluruh perhatian pada indera pendengaranku. Jarak pendatang itu dan kami semakin kecil. Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah tentara pihak musuh? Apakah aku akan siap untuk menembaknya secara cepat?

Kuperiksa selongsong pistolku. Pelurunya masih cukup banyak untuk menembak kalau-kalau para pendatang itu adalah musuh dan aku menembak melenceng dari sasaran dan membutuhkan banyak peluru ekstra untuk menembaknya secara akurat di dalam kegelapan.

Langkah-langkah itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kami. Sesosok pria yang rasanya kukenal, dan seekor... anjing? Anjing yang terlihat berwarna hitam besar yang di sekeliling pinggangnya terikat sebuah sabuk dengan beberapa kantong yang kurasa isinya amunisi.

"Kiba...?" Kami semua terperangah menatapnya. Kiba tersenyum pada kami sambil mengangkat topinya begitu melihatku dan Ino.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Kiba. Matanya dengan lincah mengamati keadaan kami, terutama pada senapan Sasuke, Naruto, dan shikamaru, Ino yang bersembunyi rapat di punggung Sasuke, dan pistol di tanganku. "Ahaha, kalian pasti mengira aku tentara Hanayamadachi kan?"

Hanayamadachi adalah sekelompok besar orang barbar yang berusaha merebut kota tempat kami tinggal, Yunazakurekamayouchi (wueehh, namax pnjg !! XP). Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Hanayamadachi adalah salah satu bagian dari Yakuza. Kalian tahu sendirilah bagaimana tabiat para Yakuza itu. Seluruh penduduk Yunazakurekamayouchi harus bekerja sama melawan Hanayamadachi bila ingin mereka bebas. Para wanita dan anak-anak diungsikan ke kota sebelah, sedangkan para pria dan anak muda bahu-membahu melawan Hanayamadachi. Aku tidak rela bila Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lain terjun sendiri ke medan perang, oleh karena itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut membantu mereka bertempur. Walaupun perempuan, aku cukup mahir dalam penggunaan senjata api. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak setuju aku ikut, begitu pula Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka menganggap aku berada dalam kawasan berbahaya. Tapi karena Ino juga memaksa ingin ikut, dengan berat hati Sasuke mengizinkan. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi bisa kulihat dari pancaran sorot matanya, kurasa ia tidak senang dengan kehadiranku di sini.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada anjing besar yang ternyata berbulu putih itu itu, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Ia seperti...

"Akamaru?" Tanpa sadar bibirku bergetar saat menyebutkan nama itu. Anjing itu mendongak, lalu menyalak pelan. Kiba menyeringai saat menatapku.

"Kau masih ingat pada Akamaru?" katanya sambil membelai-belai kepala Akamaru. Aku mengangguk senang dan detik berikutnya Akamaru sudah melompat menerjang dan menjilati wajahku.

"Kukira dia hilang." Aku memeluk Akamaru.

Suasana tegang yang tadi sempat terbentuk di antara kami pun mencair. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku sempat melirik Sasuke dari balik tubuh Akamaru. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, ada sedikit raut bahagia di wajahnya yang telah tegang selama tiga kali dua puluh empat jam ini. Diam-diam aku pun tersenyum.

======================================== to be continued ~~

yaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~

nyambung !!

gimana gimana gimana ??

*ditampol karna berisik*

sudikah readers memberi review ???

-reika rozen-


	2. sasukeXillusionXmove

**Cinta itu seperti senapan**

**Menunggu pelatuknya ditarik seseorang**

**Atau dibiarkan**

**Cinta itu seperti bom waktu**

**Akan terdiam bila diabaikan**

**Dan akan meledak sewaktu-waktu kau menarik pemicunya**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Bertatapan dalam kehampaan**

**Dan terpisah dalam sekat tipis tak kasat mata**

Title : Shot With My Rifle  
Part : 2 of dunno XDD  
Author : Reika Rozen Diamond  
Rating : T  
Genre : Action, Drama, Romance  
Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto , sang jenius pencipta Naruto XDD

Warning : Violence, Thriller Killing, Kissing, OC

another SasuSaku fict ^^

Reika Rozen Diamond ™

~*=+=*~

**Cinta itu seperti senapan**

**Menunggu pelatuknya ditarik seseorang**

**Atau dibiarkan**

**Cinta itu seperti bom waktu**

**Akan terdiam bila diabaikan**

**Dan akan meledak sewaktu-waktu kau menarik pemicunya**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Bertatapan dalam kehampaan**

**Dan terpisah dalam sekat tipis tak kasat mata**

~*=+=*~

Waktu telah bergerak cepat, lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Bayang-bayang rembulan tampak samar dari balik pepohonan ini, hanya terlihat seperti percikan-percikan cahaya berwarna putih kekuningan yang beterbangan di atas langit yang gelap seperti beludru. Samar-samar lolongan menyakitkan serigala terdengar di kejauhan, bernada kesepian, menusuk.

Aku mendekap pistolku di dada, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang menyengat di kulitku. Kaki-kakiku merapat, berusaha menghalangi udara dingin menembus pakaianku. Malam yang indah, tenang, seperti sebelum Yunazakurekamayouchi diserang oleh tentara Hanayamadachi. Suara dengkur Naruto mengusik ketenangan malam yang tercipta di sekitarku. Segera aku mendelik ke arahnya, yang sedang tertidur lelap bersandar pada batang pohon tua.

"Hei baka, berisik!" desisku pelan setengah berbisik. "Bukankah kau sedang berjaga bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan dan protesku mendapatkan respon bunyi dengkur yang semakin parah. Menyebalkan. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian tidur lagi. Ternyata sia-sia usahaku ini.

Tiba-tiba mataku menatap ke arah yang lain. Jauh di dalam bayang-bayang, tersembunyi dari partikel-partikel cahaya keemasan bulan, Sasuke dan Ino tertidur. Lengan Sasuke melingkar pada pundak Ino. Ino bersandar pada pundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke bersandar pada kepala Ino.

Menyakitkan.

Dalam jarak dua meter ini, mereka berdua terlihat seperti berada dua ribu kilometer jauhnya dari tempatku berada. Sekat tipis tak kasat mata pun terlihat seperti tembok tebal dengan tinggi tak terhingga.

Aku tidak bisa berada di antara mereka.

~*=+=*~

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Beri tahu aku..._

_Aku lelah, benci dengan semua ini_

_Kau berada dalam pelukannya,_

_Sementara aku..._

_Aku terluka_

_Dalam_

_Sangat dalam..._

_Aku bahagia selama kau bahagia_

_Meskipun itu berarti kau bersamanya_

_Sedangkan aku di sini,_

_Terpuruk dalam kegelapan tanpa batas..._

~*=+=*~

Harusnya aku tahu sejak dulu, bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintai Ino, sebagaimana Ino mencintainya. Karena itulah Sasuke melamar Ino setahun yang lalu—karena ia ingin Ino berada di sisinya. Bukan aku—Sakura Haruno.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa mereka berdua tak terpisahkan. Mereka berdua bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang saling melengkapi. Saling memilik satu sama lain. Keberadaanku di sini hanya sebagai penghalang—lebih tepatnya sebagai penonton yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap pertunjukkan yang ditontonnya. Tidak dapat menggugat pada sang aktor—Sasuke, maupun kepada sang aktris—Ino.

Aku tahu itu. Terdengar... gila.

Tapi, tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin menyimpan ingatan-ingatanku tentang Sasuke? Menenggelamkannya ke alam bawah sadar, membenamkannya ke dalam mimpi? Berusaha menciptakan ilusiku seorang mengenai Sasuke?

~*=+=*~

"Sakura... Sakura..."

_Frekuensi suara itu... Nada dala__m yang bening itu..._

"Sakura... bangunlah..."

_Aku mengenali tipikal suara ini, bahkan sampai ke getaran-getaran yang terkandung dalam kesatuan gelombangnya..._

"Sakura... Kumohon..."

_Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini... Kalau aku membuka mataku, ilusi ini akan hilang..._

"Sakura... bukalah matamu..."

_Tidak. Bila aku membuka kelopak mataku, maka semua dunia maya yang menghubungkanku dengan suaramu ini akan ikut menghilang..._

"Sakura... Kumohon dengan sangat, bukalah matamu..."

_Dan menghilangkan rekam__an suaramu yang berputar di dalam alam bawah sadarku? Kau pikir aku akan rela, Sasuke?_

"Sakura..."

_Terima kasih telah mengunjungi dunia mimpiku, Sasuke..._

~*=+=*~

Saat mataku terbuka, berkas-berkas cahaya putih dari sinar matahari merasuki kornea mataku, menembus celah-celah dedaunan yang dengan rapat berusaha menutupi dasar hutan. Sebuah bayangan bergerak menutupi cahaya itu. Siluet kepala.

"Sudah bangun?" Dalam keadaan remang-remang seperti ini, pandanganku mengabur. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku dapat melihat gerakan bibirnya dengan jelas.

"Kurasa begitu..." Telapak tangan kiriku menggosok-gosok kelopak mataku yang masih terasa berat. Sejak kapan aku tertidur? Bukankah seharusnya aku berjaga semalaman?

Siluet tubuh di atasku bergerak.

"Ayo..."

Dalam kesadaran yang belum seutuhnya bangkit, aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. 'Ayo'? Ayo ke mana?

"Kita harus pergi dari hutan ini sekarang..." Sebuah suara yang familier menjawab pertanyaanku. Suara bernada malas.

"A-ada apa?" Dalam sekejap perasaan was-was menyelubungi hatiku.

"Keberadaan kita telah diketahui musuh. Sekarang mereka sedang mencari kita..."

~*=+=*~

╚[to be continued]╗

Maaf lama apdet !!

*dibunuh readers*

Ampon ampon ampon ~~

Kebanyakan maen fb saia !!

DDX

Mau balesin review dulu deh !!

Meski ada sebagian yang udah dibales lewat PM , tapi yang unknown gtu blom pada dibales ~~

~*=+=*~

TurQuoise Sky = tidaaakk ~

Sasu sama saia !!

XDD

Ini udah apdet, chuuu ~

* * *

Haruchi Nigiyama = nyahahaha , pan mreka tunangan ~

*dilempar Haruchi pake gajah*

Aye juga kagak rela sasu sama ino , mending sama aye aja !

XDD

Apdet nih !!

* * *

Mayura = cliff hanger apaan noh ?

*bodo*

Sankyuu ya sayang ~

*dibakar*

* * *

dhitta = nyahaha ~

sankyuu sankyuu !!

apdet nih ~

makasih yo udah like !

XDD

* * *

Nuri-nuri = waduuuuuuuuuuuuuuwww ~

Makasih !!

Padahal aye rasa masih banyak kurangx !

DX

Wakakakak ~

Ini apdet :)

Merekaaaaaa … kaya wamil getuu ~

* * *

Kakkoii-chan = haloooo ~

Kali ini lanjutannya asli naruto !!

XDD

Yang sebelomnya ituh perubahan fic lama saia ~

Bias diliat yg aslinya di fb saia XD

* * *

Chiwe-SasuSaku = hix ~

*ikut nangis*

* * *

RisaLoveHiru = hyaahahhahh , emang OC si Ino *taboked*

Aye lupa efbe mu ~

*taboked again*

Hahaha ~

* * *

hehe = makasiiihh ~

tapi saia belom jadi senpai ~

XP

* * *

Mizore-chan = salam kenal juga nyooo !!

Saia emang agak gila , buronan RSJ *boong*

Apdet !!

XDD

* * *

KuroShiro6yh = nama ngasal XDD

Gaq ada ide siihh ~

Jadi berlebay ria seperti biasa !

XDD

Iya , Sa—chotto , REIKA !!

*digiles ban*

Ehe , thx yo ~

* * *

Chiyo Amaya = makasih ^^

Jangan pgl senpai ahh , masih pemula banget ~~

Ok !

* * *

Argi Kartika 'KoNan' = iyop !

XDD

* * *

Furu-pyon = udah ni XD

* * *

Evey charen = MAKASIH !! *ikutan triak*

Fanfic senpai emang keren koq ~

Maksudx fanfic evey-senpai XDD

MAKASIH !!

XDD

* * *

Hello! = makasihh ~

Ino Cuma gaq mau lepas dari Sasu !!

XDD

Udah apdet XD

* * *

Kuchiki Sakura = hohoho ~

Kerasukan jiwa iblis saia ~~

*ditampol mbak Ino*

Nyahaha , makasihh chuuuuuuuuuu ~

XD

Udah apdet nih !!

* * *

Naer sisra = makasih nyo !!

Aq juga baru pertama bikin cerita perang XDD

Makasih yo ~

~**~

Waduh !

Saia malah jadi kebanyakan bales ripyu !!

Gimana sihhhh !

*niat bikin fanfic ato bales ??*

Ampun readers , chap depan fanficx ditambah deh !!

XDDD

Sekarang review dulu !!

*digetok*

Fufu ~

~*=+=*~

*ngulang*

Minta reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~

-Reika Rozen Diamond-


	3. SakuraXSasukeXbeginning

**Cinta itu seperti sungai**

**Selalu mengalir tanpa jeda**

**Dan menyejukkan sekitarnya**

**Cinta itu seperti matahari**

**Selalu menyinari tanpa jemu**

**Memberikan pada kehidupan**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Saling mengorbit satu sama lain**

**Tanpa bisa saling mendekat**

**Title :**

Shot With My Rifle

**Part :**

3 / …

**Author :**

mysticahime a.k.a ReikaRozenDiamond

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Action , Drama , Romance

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

SasuSaku

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto , the only genius who creates Naruto …

**Warning :**

Gaje , OC , AU , Lebay , etc ~~

**A/N :**

MAAF LAMA BGT APDET !!!

Saia , si author nista , baru lepas dari kampung !!  
XDD

Terkucilkan di dalam desa , saia gaq bias ngapa"in kecuali … TIDUR !!!

Phew ~~~

Makax ni fic terdiamkan ampir 2 minggu !

*ato malah udh lebih ?*

Okey deh ~~

Menerima rikues" dr readers , SAIA PANJANGIN FICTx !!

ENJOY !!

mysticahime ™

~*=+=*~

**Cinta itu seperti sungai**

**Selalu mengalir tanpa jeda**

**Dan menyejukkan sekitarnya**

**Cinta itu seperti matahari**

**Selalu menyinari tanpa jemu**

**Memberikan pada kehidupan**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Saling mengorbit satu sama lain**

**Tanpa bisa saling mendekat**

~*=+=*~

Langkah-langkahku meninggalkan beberapa jejak kaki yang terlihat samar di atas tanah berlumpur, kemudian terhapus oleh jejak-jejak kaki Naruto. Sinar matahari yang kemilau sedikit menerobos dari atap hutan yang nyaris tertutup rapat oleh dedaunan dan ranting-ranting, membias tepat di kornea mataku yang tengah menatap punggung Ino yang berada beberapa meter di depanku. Kali ini gadis pirang itu tidak bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke, yang juga merupakan pengisi hatiku. Matahariku. Sasuke sendiri berada di bagian paling belakang rombongan, yaitu di belakang Naruto. Berjaga-jaga, karena ia adalah pria terkuat di antara kami.

Sepatu bootku membentur permukaan tanah yang lembab untuk kesekiankalinya. Entah berapa lama kami sudah berjalan. Perjalanan yang dimulai ketika matahari baru saja menyingsing di sisi timur, perjalanan demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga kami. Perjalanan untuk menempuh akhir dari pertarungan panjang antara Yunazakurekamayouchi dengan Hanayamadachi. Mungkin perjalanan terakhirku bersama Sasuke...

"... ra... Sakura..."

Lamunanku terpecah oleh vibrasi suara itu. Suara Sasuke. Aku menengadahkan wajah dan melihat pria dengan garis wajah oriental sempurna itu tengah menatapku, cukup jauh di depan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan detik berikutnya ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Lagi-lagi melamun. Sekarang kau berada di bagian paling belakang rombongan lho." Ia memukul puncak kepalaku pelan dengan sisi tangannya.

Kulit di permukaan wajahku terasa membara hingga ke leher. Sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa aku sering melamun—tepatnya mendeskripsikan alam dan suasana dalam beribu-ribu kata, kemudian menceritakannya kepada otakku sendiri. Kebiasaan aneh yang kumulai sejak aku mengenal Sasuke—tentunya ia tidak tahu hal itu. Tapi sekarang ia tahu...

"Lagi..."

Hah?

Aku mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata onyx itu. Bayangan wajahku terefleksi samar di sana. Wajahku... mataku... leherku... rambutku yang berantakan... HAH!!

Dengan gerak cepat aku berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan mulai merapikan ramput pink-ku yang berantakan menggunakan jari-jari kasar yang terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat dan memegang senjata api. Tidak halus dan mungil seperti tangan Ino, tanganku malah cenderung besar dan terbakar sinar matahari. Sesuatu terasa menusuk di punggungku, tak kasat mata, tapi aku tahu pasti apa itu. Tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau lucu sekali..." gumam Sasuke, hal itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Lucu? Aku? Ia pasti sedang bercanda. Tapi tak kupungkiri juga bahwa jantungku bekerja lebih keras memompa darah ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhku.

"Kau bertingkah seolah akan menemui pangeran tampan dari kerajaan antah berantah..." Entah maksudnya memuji diri sendiri—atau mengejekku—Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Ehhhh..." Kuputar cepat otakku untuk memikirkan kata-kata jawaban sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya bahwa aku memendam perasaan khusus padanya. "Bukankah seorang gadis harus tampil rapi di depan pria manapun?"

"Memangnya selama ini kau berusaha untuk tampil rapi di depanku?" Kata-kata itu dengan telak menusuk hatiku, membuatku merasa tertohok.

"Aku belajar dari Ino." Sekali lagi aku berusaha mengelak.

Sasuke membatukkan tawa pelan, tampak sekali bahwa ia berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaanku. "Tidak usah bersikap seperti Ino. Sakura adalah Sakura. Aku lebih suka Sakura yang apa adanya."

Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam. Tidak tahu harus membalas dengan kalimat apa yang tidak akan membuat wajahku semakin merah.

~*=+=*~

Letusan senapan terdengar di belakang kami. Aku mendongak kaget dan balas menembak, tapi tembakanku meleset karena Naruto mendorong punggungku ke samping dan ia melepaskan lima tembakan berturut-turut ke balik semak-semak.

Hanayamadachi telah mengetahui posisi kami.

Kenyataan itu membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal matahari terbit, kami telah berusaha berjalan secepat-cepatnya untuk menghindari bangsa berbar itu, dan sekarang kami terkejar?

Ekspresi Ino berubah pucat, ia membnamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di punggung Sasuke, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghiburnya. Wajahnya tegang, berusaha memfokuskan seluruh inderanya untuk bertempur.

Naruto dan bahkan Shikamaru yang pemalas juga terlihat tegang. Jarak Hanayamadachi dan kami hanya berkisar lima puluh meter—menurut dugaanku—situasi yang sangat sulit. Kedatangan Kiba dan Akamaru sama sekali tidak membantu. Kiba sama sekali bukan anggota militer, ia hanyalah seorang pengantar peluru dan misil di arena militer. Akamaru memang anjing militer, tapi... ia memerlukan pawang khusus untuk mengajaknya bertempur.

Situasi yang sangat mengerikan. Kami masih harus melindungi Ino yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Belum lagi tentara Hanayamadachi yang bisa berjumlah enam belas kali lipat dari jumlah kami. Secara teknis pun kami sudah kalah total. Apa ada kemungkinan lain bagi kami selain kalah? Mati.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga membaca situasi dengan cara yang sama dengan yang kupikirkan. Ia berbisik lembut pada Ino. "Lebih baik kau sembunyi, Ino."

"Apa?" Ino terdengar kaget. "Aku ingin berada di sini, bersamamu!"

"Dan membiarkanmu mati? Tidak, Ino..." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan penuh cinta, seolah-olah tidak ingin melibatkan Ino ke dalam pertempuran ini. "Kiba?"

"Ya?" Kiba mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau melindungi Ino dna bersembunyi dengannya untukku?"

"Tentu." Kiba melangkah mendekati Ino. "Ayo, kita bersembunyi demi Tuan Sasuke-mu."

Dengan wajah enggan, Ino memandang Sasuke—yang mengangguk—sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kiba dan menghilang di balik hutan. Akamaru ditinggalkan bersama kami untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sakura..." Sekarang Sasuke menatapku.

"... Ada apa?" jawabku dengan takut-takut. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengirimku pergi seperti Ino tadi. Aku ingin bertempur di sini!

"Apa kau ingin ikut pergi?" Sasuke menuding tempat Ino dan Kiba menghilang dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sebagai jawaban aku menggeleng mantap. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi dan membiarkan Sasuke bertempur di sini hanya untuk melindungi kami bertiga. Kalau Sasuke mati, maka aku pun akan mati.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ia menghembuskan nafas yang bernada tertawa. "Kalau begitu, berpura-puralah menjadi laki-laki, sembunyikan rambut panjangmu di balik topi ini!"

Ia melemparkan sebuah topi baret ke arahku, dan dengan cepat aku melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, meski dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura men—"

"Bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapmu bila tahu kau perempuan?" Perkataan itu menyadarkan bahwa Sasuke selalu menganggapku seorang gadis, tidak seperti laki-laki lainnya. Kata-katanya membuatku berdebar...

"Baiklah..."

"Nah," tangan Sasuke menunjuk pada kami berempat, satu demi satu ditunjuknya. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan aku, "sekarang kita harus bertempur habis-habisan. Demi Yunazakurekanamouchi!!"

"Yosh!!!"

Akamaru menggonggong pelan, entah untuk meningkahi semangat kami, atau protes karena tadi tidak dianggap sebagai anggota tim.

Kami akan berjuang!

~*=+=*~

Huwaaaa...

Fict ini semakin gaje!!!

*sujud"*

Udah gitu lama apdet pula =~=

Gomen ya readerssssss~~

Dan saya tidak membalas review lagi kali ini!!

Akan saya PM satu" deh...

Thanks to :

Princess Mikaia, Argi Kartika 'KoNan', Kuchiki Uchiha, Erna UcCull, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Naer Sisra, Hyori Sagi, Hello!, Furu-pyon, KuroShiro6yh, Rikudou jinkai, Haruchi Nigiyama, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Vial Shizzle, dhitta, Mizore-chan, Miuvizle Milkharu, Kuroneko Hime-un

Tetap review ya !!

xDDD

xoxo

-mysticahime-


	4. RoleplayXHanayamadachiXOrochimaru

**Cinta itu seperti arus listrik**

**Bergerak naik turun**

**Menjajari, saling melengkapi**

**Cinta itu seperti lampu**

**Berkerlap-kerlip dan bersinar**

**Berjuang melawan kepekatan dunia**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Bertatapan dalam dimensi kosong dan hampa**

**Berdiri dalam dimensi yang berbeda**

**Title :**

Shot With My Rifle

**Part :**

4 / …

**Author :**

mysticahime a.k.a ReikaRozenDiamond

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Action , Drama , Romance

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

SasuSaku

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto , the only genius who creates Naruto …

**Warning :**

Gaje , OC , AU , Lebay , etc ~~

**A/N :**

Lagi-lagi saya telat meng-update fict ini...

*di-mangekyou*

Wahahahahaha, biasalah, perhatian sering sekali tersita pada hal-hal kurang penting lainnya xDDDD [contohnya bikin A/N kayak gini]

Entah kenapa idenya jadi berubah-ubah terus ==a

Bagaimana dooooonngggg??

Apa SasuSaku?

Apa SasuIno?

Kurang tega saya misahin 'tunangan' itu =P

Kidding~~~

Karena ide utama SasuSaku, jadiii...

Ahahahaha, ENJOY !!!!

mysticahime ™

~*=+=*~

**Cinta itu seperti arus listrik**

**Bergerak naik turun**

**Menjajari, saling melengkapi**

**Cinta itu seperti lampu**

**Berkerlap-kerlip dan bersinar**

**Berjuang melawan kepekatan dunia**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Bertatapan dalam dimensi kosong dan hampa**

**Berdiri dalam dimensi yang berbeda**

~*=+=*~

Aku berdiri dengan canggung di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, tepat di sebelah Shikamaru. Dari posisiku saat ini, dengan leluasa aku bisa menatap punggung Sasuke tanpa diketahui olehnya. Punggung tegap itu tampak tegang, mungkin terbawa oleh suasana yang muncul sejak fajar tadi. Setelah Ino dan Kiba pergi bersembunyi, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap cemas pada titik tempat mereka berdua menghilang tadi. Aku tahu dengan sangat, Sasuke mencemaskan Ino. Perang ini bisa saja memisahkan mereka berdua tanpa ampun—dengan merenggut nyawa salah satu dari antara mereka.

Sasuke sangat mencintai Ino—aku positif mengenai hal itu, tidak ada yang dapat menyangkal pernyataan itu. Ino juga mencintainya. Meski gadis itu tidak ada di sekeliling Sasuke, separuh hati Sasuke ada bersamanya. Menyadari hal itu, dadaku terasa sesak. Menyakitkan memang, mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau sayangi menyayangi orang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Shikamaru, si pemalas, memecah lamunanku. Rupanya sedari tadi ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerikku. Dasar jeli.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku… hanya sedikit lelah," dustaku sempurna. Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Secara fisik, aku memang tidak mengalami kelelahan apapun—kecuali kakiku yang sedikit pegal-pegal karena berjalan terlalu lama, tapi secara psikis…

Aku yakin, tidak ada gadis seusiaku yang lebih lelah secara psikis dari aku. Tidak ada yang lebih 'berpengalaman' dari aku soal sakit hati dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Bahkan aku meragukan orang jenius seperti Shikamaru mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Kau yakin?" Bola mata hitam Shikamaru menatapku lekat-lekat. Bola mata yang biasanya menunjukkan emosi malas itu kini tampak serius. Sejak kapan ia serius begitu? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"Aku… yakin…"

Shikamaru tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, begitu pula aku. Kami berdua memang tidak pernah terlalu akrab, bahkan cenderung mengabaikan satu sama lain. Rasanya aneh kalau ia tiba-tiba, emmmm, peduli?

Terdengar bunyi berkeresek dari semak-semak yang berada di belakang kami. Serentak kami berempat— berlima bila menghitung Akamaru—menoleh ke arah belakang dengan tatapan waspada. Mata onyx Sasuke menyipit, seolah dengan gerakan itu ia bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Tangan kananku otomatis menyentuh sepucuk pistol yang tersimpan di balik pinggang bajuku, bersiap-siap untuk menghasilkan gerak refleks tercepat dan mengeluarkan tembakan beruntun yang akurat dan berhasil mendarat pada sasaran yang dituju. Akamaru menyeringai, moncongnya tertarik ke belakang, menampakkan taring-taringnya, dan berusaha menggertak.

Dari balik semak-semak itu tampak puncak kepala seseorang. Mata Sasuke semakin menyipit hingga hampir membentuk garis. Aku berdiri dengan perasaan was-was. Musuh kah?

Sesosok pria tua muncul. Beberapa sisi wajahnya tertutup perban, juga sebelah matanya. Keriput-keriput menghiasi wajahnya, terutama pada bagian pipi. Mungkin ia pria tua yang tersesat—atau melarikan diri seperti kami. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di depan bibirku, melarangku untuk berbicara.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tapi masih berusaha menunjukkan rasa sopan-santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, senyuman aneh yang rasanya tak pantas berada di wajahnya.

"Bolehkan saya bertanya dahulu siapa kalian?" tanyanya. "Apa kalian penduduk Yunazakurekanamouchi?"

Keningku berkerut heran. Bagaimana seorang pria tua bisa menyangka kami ini penduduk Yunazakurekanamouchi bila kami berada puluhan mil jauhnya dari kota dan lebih dekat ke kota sebelah, Shirigawakanamatsu? Sel-sel otakku langsung bekerja cepat. Neuron-neuron-ku dengan cepat menyampaikan impuls dan menghasilkan berbagai analisa yang masuk akal. Kedua mataku ikut menyipit. Apa jangan-jangan pria ini…

"Kami hanyalah sekelompok anak muda dari Shirigawakanamatsu yang sedang berjalan-jalan." Shikamaru yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Anda sendiri?"

Wajah pria itu langsung berubah mendengar nama Shirigawakanamatsu. Ia tampak… curiga? Ah! Aku baru teringat. Shirigawakanamatsu adalah kota buangan di mana penduduknya adalah sisa-sisa militer angkatan perang zaman dahulu. Manusia-manusia berusia di bawah empat puluh tahun sangat jarang ditemui di sana. Sedangkan kami semua tampak… berusia di bawah dua puluh tahun. Celaka, ia pasti curiga!!!

"Begitu." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kalian adalah murid-murid dari Tsunade-sama yang dapat membuat dirinya lebih muda dua puluh tahun dari usia yang sebenarnya?"

Aku berusaha menjawab dengan kebohongan yang terlintas di otakku. "Ka—"

"Kami adalah cucu dari Tsunade-baasan!" Naruto memotong kata-kataku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Senju! Cucu pertama dari Tsunade-baasan. Ini adikku, Sasuke Senju." —Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke— "Ini sepupuku, Shikamaru Senju," —ia menunjuk Shikamaru— "dan saudara jauh kami…" —mata sapphire Naruto menatapku— "Shun Senju!"

Rasanya aku ingin menguliti Naruto hidup-hidup! Kenapa ia ikut-ikut berbohong soal aku? Ya, mungkin ia ingin melanjutkan sandiwara sesuai permintaan Sasuke, tapi… APA IA SEBEGITU BODOHNYA??? Bisa kulihat pria tua itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap dadaku dengan curiga. Tentu ia tahu aku bukan laki-laki.

"Begitu…" katanya dengan nada masam. "Namaku Danzo. Bisakah kalian ikut sebentar denganku? Ada beberapa temanku di dekat sini. Aku rasa mereka akan senang bila bisa berkenalan dengan kalian…"

~*=+=*~

"Bagaimana ini?" bisikku pelan saat berjalan menyusuri hutan. Danzo berada beberapa meter di depan kami, jarak yang cukup jauh untuk suatu perbedaan bila menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang pria tua keriput yang tampaknya sudah mengidap osteoporosis. Kutatap Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru satu persatu. Mereka bertiga tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Akamaru yang berjalan di belakang kami pun diam saja, tidak mendengking ataupun menggeram. "Aku rasa ia curiga…"

"Ia tidak akan curiga karena aku adalah penipu yang lihai!" bisik Naruto bangga sambil menyombongkan diri, membuatku ingin memukulnya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter dari posisinya semula.

"Justru gara-gara kau membohonginya, makanya ia curiga dan mengajak kita menemui teman-temannya!!" Urat-urat di kepalaku rasanya hampir putus saking jengkelnya pada Naruto, si bodoh yang membuat kami sekarang dibawa ke—

"Ada masalah?" Danzo tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kami. Kami semua langsung menghentikan langkah kami dan membatu di tempat.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke yang menjawab. Danzo berbalik lagi dan meneruskan langkah-langkahnya dengan cepat, ukuran yang mengagumkan untuk seorang lanjut usia sepertinya. Setelah yakin Danzo tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi, Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_-nya pada kami berdua—Naruto dan aku.

"Go… mennasai, Sasuke-kun…" bisikku pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sinar matahari menerobos dari sela dedaunan yang terletak bermeter-meter di atas kami, membentuk pola-pola bercahaya yang indah di atas permukaan tanah. Bayang-bayang kami semakin pekat ketika kaki Danzo mengarah ke bagian hutan yang lebih gelap, kemudian bayang-bayang kami menghilang di bawah gelapnya bayangan pepohonan tinggi yang menjadi atap hutan ini. Pola-pola sinar matahari pun akhirnya musnah seutuhnya, dan kami seolah berjalan ke dalam gua yang berdindingkan tanaman hidup yang merambat dan bercabang-cabang.

"Ke mana tujuan kita?" Shikamaru memecah keheningan, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya. Aku tahu, meski menanyakan hal seperti itu, sebenarnya yang ingin diucapkan Shikamaru adalah 'Buat apa kita ke tempat yang gelap seperti ini? Mendokusei...'

"Ah." Danzo menjawab tanpa berbalik sama sekali. "Aku belum bilang, ya? Kita akan pergi menemui teman-temanku, kelompok Hanayamadachi."

Darah terasa surut dari wajahku.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai..."

~*=+=*~

Ketika kami sampai di tempat tujuan, tampaklah kira-kira tiga puluh orang laki-laki beragam usia dengan ukuran tubuh di atas rata-rata. Beberapa di antara mereka berpostur mirip Sasuke atau Shikamaru, tapi tidak ada yang sekecil aku! Akan semakin terbongkarlah bahwa aku perempuan. Mereka semua berada dalam sebuah bentangan lapangan kosong dengan beberapa tenda besar dan api unggun raksasa di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sedang menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras dengan bau menyengat.

"Woohoo!" seru Danzo begitu kami berenam memasuki pinggiran perkemahan itu. Mereka semua langsung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan mengamati kami dengan seksama.

"Woohoo!!" Mereka balas berteriak menyambut Danzo. Kurasa, 'woohoo' adalah sejenis salam rahasia mereka, atau ungkapan lain yang—

"Mereka adalah cucu dari Tsunade Senju yang tinggal di Shirigawakanamatsu." Saat mengucapkan hal itu, aku merasa Danzo menyeringai aneh. "Mari kita sambut, Naruto Senju, Sasuke Senju, Shikamaru Senju, dan..." —ia menatapku— "... Shun Senju!"

Kelompok Hanayamadachi bersorak-sorai kesetanan, dengan barbar mereka mulai menari-nari kegirangan mengelilingi api unggun. Mungkin itu tarian sebelum mereka menyadari identitas kami yang sesungguhnya dan membunuh kami, atau... tarian selamat datang? Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Saat kulirik Sasuke, ia juga menatap mereka, dengan pandangan dingin dan curiga.

"Nah, kawan-kawan Senju-ku, ini adalah kelompok Hanayamadachi, kelompok bawahan yakuza yang sedang menghabisi kota Yunazakurekanamochi." Danzo memperkenalkan kelompoknya dengan bangga. Salah satu dari laki-laki itu menghentikan tarian gilanya dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Namaku Orochimaru, ketua Hanayamadachi." Pria yang menyebutkan dirinya 'Orochimaru' tidak bertubuh besar. Ia berkulit pucat dengan bibir yang sangat tipis dan terus menyeringai licik. Lidahnya panjang dan menjijikan. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat hidup. Dalam hati aku terus bertanya-tanya mengapa kelompok Hanayamadachi mau memilih mayat hidup yang mirip ular menjadi ketua mereka.

"Naruto Senju." Aku menghela nafas lega karena Naruto masih mengingat sandiwara asalnya itu.

"Hn, Sasuke." Sasuke terus menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sasuke Senju," ralat Naruto. "Adikku yang satu ini memang jarang menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Hehehe..."

"Shikamaru Na—Senju," kata Shikamaru dengan gaya malas, kemudian menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Sssshun Senju..." Aku nyaris tergagap ketika mata Orochimaru dengan telak menubruk pandangan mataku. Mata kuning mengerikan yang sepertinya berbahaya. Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak pernah terasa nyaman bila menatap mata itu. Rasanya seolah akan dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Hmmmmm..." Lidah panjang Orochimaru menjulur keluar dan kemudian menyapukannya ke sekeliling bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya terulur ke arahku, dan...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Shun?" Lengan Sasuke melintang di depan dadaku, menghalangi Orochimaru untuk menyentuhku. Wajahku berubah pucat. Apa dia tahu bahwa aku...

Mata Orochimaru menyipit saat menatapku dan Sasuke. Dari belakang, Akamaru terdengar menggeram garang, seolah-olah siap menerkam Orochimaru bila diizinkan. Lalu pria pucat seperti mayat itu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya membuat telingaku sakit, mungkin karena tawanya itu sedikit mengancam keberadaanku di sini.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Akamaru, dan aku langsung memasang sikap defensif. Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang tubuh Sasuke, berusaha berlindung dari pria-pria barbar ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa ketakutan. Belum pernah aku merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini.

Orochimaru yang berada di hadapan kami tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku disentuh oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dengan gerakan cepat, begitu cepatnya hingga aku hampir tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Shun Senju... adalah perempuan..."

Telingaku menangkap desisan jahat Orochimaru dari sebelah kanan. Rasanya darah benar-benar hilang dari tubuhku. Butir-butir keringat dingin mengucur turun dari keningku. Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Orochimaru berdiri, dengan sebelah tangannya menempel pada tubuhku...

╚[to be continued]╗

Hehehe ^^

Fictnya jadi bertambah aneh ==a

Thanks to :

Haruchi Nigiyama//dhitta//Princess Mikaia//Yupina Mao//Liya_anag_baik//RisaLoveHiru//Hyori Sagi//Kuroneko Hime-un//Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi

Review please ?

=3

xoxo

-mysticahime-


	5. KidnappedXKankurouXMansion

**Cinta itu seperti gua**

**Gelap dan panjang**

**Misterius dan hampir tak berujung**

**Cinta itu seperti lampu**

**Berkerlap-kerlip, berpendaran**

**Berusaha menyampaikan kehangatan walau minim**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Saat bersama hampir selalu terdiam**

**Saat berpisah tidak berurai air mata**

**Title :**

Shot With My Rifle

**Part :**

5 / …

**Author :**

mysticahime

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Action , Drama , Romance

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

SasuSaku, mixed other pairing ;)

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto , the only genius who creates Naruto …

**Warning :**

Gaje , OC , AU , Lebay , etc ~~

**A/N :**

Maaf telat meng-update (_ _)

Saya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester alias UT—

Readers : Alesan ajaaaaaaa!!

*lemparin nuklir ke author*

Author : Ampuuuuuunnnnn!!~

*ngungsi ke tempat terpencil*

Ah yaaaaa, ada sedikit 'perubahan' di sini!

Ga akan cuma ada SasuSaku!

Pokoknya saya mau nambah-nambahin pairing biar readers pada kesel!

*dichidori*

Oke-oke, kebanyakan bacot ==a

ENJOY !!!

mysticahime ™

~*=+=*~

**Cinta itu seperti gua**

**Gelap dan panjang**

**Misterius dan hampir tak berujung**

**Cinta itu seperti lampu**

**Berkerlap-kerlip, berpendaran**

**Berusaha menyampaikan kehangatan walau minim**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Saat bersama hampir selalu terdiam**

**Saat berpisah tidak berurai air mata**

~*=+=*~

Aku terdiam. Membisu. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku berbicara. Ya, aku sengaja tidak mau berbicara, dan mulutku memang dibebat oleh kain hitam yang sekarang melingkar di bagian bawah kepalaku. Benda-benda yang berada di sekitarku—hampir tidak ada, tapi ada beberapa kotak kayu tua yang paku-pakunya sudah berkarat—sedikit berderak-derak. Tentu saja, aku kan sedang dibawa dalam sebuah kereta tua milik kelompok Hanayamadachi. Entah ke mana tujuannya…

Sebenarnya kereta tua ini tidak buruk juga. Meskipun penampilan luarnya bisa dibilang jelek, bagian dalamnya menurutku... lumayan. Ya, ada dua buah bangku dilapisi beludru merah yang cukup nyaman diduduki, meskipun ruangan dalam kereta itu sempit. Menurutku, luasnya hanya sekitar 1,5 × 1 meter persegi. Di bagian lantainya ada beberapa kotak tua yang kuceritakan tadi. Di sisi-sisi bangku penumpang ada dua buah jendela kayu yang ditutupi kertas minyak—jendela khas Jepang—dengan bingkai-bingkai kayu hitam yang sewarna jelaga. Jendela-jendela itu ditutupi tirai berwarna merah keunguan dengan bordir-bordir emas berbentuk persegi melingkar. Sangat oriental.

Kereta berguncang cukup keras sehingga kotak-kotak tua itu beradu dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Aku mendongak dan memperbaiki posisi dudukku karena hampir terjatuh akibat guncangan itu. Bunyi derit poros roda kereta tidak terdengar, tapi kemudian kereta kembali berguncang dan... terasa berjalan. Kereta kembali berjalan.

Penasaran, aku menyingkap sedikit tirai merah keunguan yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Seberkas sinar matahari yang putih menerabas masuk ke dalam kereta yang remang-remang. Pemandangan di luar kereta tampak asing bagiku. Gurun pasir yang luas dan... kering. Sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang ada di Yunazakurekanamochi. Di manakah ini? dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa sengaja aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, untung ada penutup mulut yang diikat secara paksa ke mulutku, jadi tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Ada masalah?" Sais kereta yang membawaku bertanya.

"Tidak." Sulit sekali berbicara dengar mulut terikat.

Sais itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Perjalanan terus berlanjut. Dalam hati aku terus bertanya-tanya, ke mana aku akan dibawa. Juga bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru, Naruto, Akamaru, Ino, Kiba, dan... Sasuke...

~*=+=*~

"_Shun Senju... adalah perempuan..."_

_Aku nyaris tidak dapat bernafas ketika mendengar suara Orochimaru yang berada di belakangku. Sejak kapan ia berada di sana? Dan... sejak kapan lengannya melingkar di pinggangku?_

_Wajah Sasuke juga memucat. Dengan jelas aku dapat melihat bulir-bulir keringat yang melekat di dahi dan pipinya, juga lehernya. Ia tampak terkejut, walau ekspresi terkejutnya tidak terlalu jelas karena suasana remang-remang. Sepertinya tentara Hanayamadachi kurang mengerti tentang lentera minyak. Penerangan dari api unggun kan tidak cukup untuk pembicaraan seperti ini._

"_Kalian pikir bisa membodohiku?" Aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar bunyi lidahnya menjulur dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan liur menjijikan itu—Orochimaru, maksudku—saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Danzo yang berdiri di belakang Naruto tersenyum tipis, jenis senyuman yang biasanya membuat sang pemilik senyuman terkena tamparan atau tendanganku. Berniat untuk tersenyum atau tidak, sih? Kok senyum cuma segaris begitu? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memukul atau menendangnya karena ada 'lengan' yang melingkari tubuhku. Sial._

"_Jangan gelisah, perempuan muda..." Lagi-lagi decapan ludah itu, aku mengernyit jijik. "Kau tidak akan berada di sini lagi bersama dengan laki-laki kasar ini..."_

"_Apa?" Naruto tampak terkejut._

"_Apa?" Sasuke ikut bereaksi._

"_......" Tampaknya Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk ikut berekspresi. Tapi bisa kulihat dari perubahan air mukanya kalau ia juga cukup terkejut._

"_Apa??" Aku yang paling _shock_. Apa maksudnya? Apa aku akan dipisahkan dari Hanayamadachi?_

"_Guk!" Akamaru menyalak, seolah tidak setuju._

_Tawa Danzo dan Orochimaru menggelegar mendengar persamaan aksi-reaksi kami—ehm, maksudku, aksi MEREKA dan reaksi KAMI. Oke, menurutku ini tidak lucu. AKU tidak bersama-sama dengan 'laki-laki kasar' ini bisa berarti dua hal : aku dan semua teman-temanku (Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Akamaru) akan dilepaskan dari kepungan Hanayamadachi ini, atau..._

"_Nah, Nona. Sekarang ikut kami." Getas, nada suara Orochimaru tidak dipenuhi tambahan harmoni salivanya, bahkan nada suaranya agak memerintah. Lengannya terlepas dari pinggangku, sekarang ia berada di depanku. "Pergilah ke kereta itu."_

"_Tapi..." Aku mencoba membantah. Apa hanya AKU yang disuruh pergi ke kereta itu? Ah, bukan kereta, tapi RONGSOKAN. Mana ada kereta sejelek itu? Bukannya menghina, bagian luarnya saja tampak tidak meyakinkan. Cat-cat yang mengelupas di sana-sini, jendela kertas minyak buram dengan bingkai retak, dan roda-roda yang tampaknya bisa patah sewaktu-waktu..._

"_Lakukan apa kataku!" Moncong pistol Magnum 96 menempel di pelipisku menyusul perintah dari Orochimaru. Berikutnya, mulutku diikat dengan kain sehingga aku tidak dapat berbicara maupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada teman-temanku. Dengan enggan aku melangkah ke arah kereta itu. Sedikit, aku berusaha menoleh ke belakang, melihat reaksi Naruto, Shikamaru, Akamaru (aku tidak yakin ia mengerti bahwa aku akan 'diculik'. Aku meragukan fakta bahwa anjing mengerti kriminal), dan... reaksi Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam memandangku, meski ekspresi Sasuke tampak... menyesal? Sulit sekali membaca ekspresinya, karena ia jarang sekali berekspresi, kecuali bila bersama Ino._

_Ternyata aku salah. Bagian dalam keretanya tidak seburuk itu. Ya, meskipun guncangannya pasti akan sangat terasa—apalagi ketika melewati jalanan yang rusak—aku pasti bisa beristirahat. Ketika aku sudah duduk di dalam kereta, aku sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke dan yang lainnya di lapangan. Kurasa mereka sudah digiring ke tempat yang lain, tempat di mana mereka tidak akan menaiki kereta tua sepertiku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan melihat mereka lagi... seusai perang mungkin...?_

~*=+=*~

Aku menarik nafas pelan-pelan. Duduk di dalam kereta selama berjam-jam ternyata sangat melelahkan dan... MEMBOSANKAN! Apalagi kalau pemandangan yang ada di sekitarmu hanya gundukan pasir, pasir, dan pasir. Memangnya aku hewan gurun yang habitatnya di pasir?

Sekali lagi kusibak tirai merah keunguan itu. Pasir, pasir, pasir, bukit pasir. Heiii, kapankah kereta ini akan berhenti dan aku bisa turun serta meluruskan kaki?

"Hei!" Aku memanggil sais dan seseorang yang tampaknya adalah salah satu petarung di kelompok Hanayamadachi.

"Ya, Nona?" Si petarung menjawab panggilanku, suaranya rendah dan berat.

Bersyukur, karena yang menjawab bukan sais yang agak judes tadi, aku berusaha berbicara dengan mulut terikat.

"Mau ke mana ini?" Suaraku terdengar aneh. Mungkin kain sialan ini penyebabnya, atau mungkin karena aku belum minum dari kemarin. Hmm, ya. Tenggorokanku rasanya kering-kerontang. Seolah ada bara api di sana.

"Kau haus?" Si petarung itu membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, tetapi topik yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak relevan dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Sedikit," kataku berdusta. Siapa tahu ia akan memberikan air beracun padaku. Atau ramuan aneh yang membuatku mati suri sampai ia puas menyiksaku.

Kereta berhenti bergerak. Aku terguncang lagi dan terdorong ke depan hingga daguku membentur dinding kayu yang berada di hadapanku. Dengan cepat kubenarkan posisi dudukku dan segera memijat-mijat daguku yang terasa nyeri. Kasar sekali, berhenti tanpa memberi tahu, keluhku dalam hati sambil terus memijit-mijit daguku, meskipun tampaknya tidak menghasilkan efek apapun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kereta di sampingku terbuka, dan si petarung bersuara berat itu muncul dengan wadah minuman berbentuk labu kabocha dari bahan kayu berwarna pasir. Ia mengulurkan wadah air itu ke arahku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Minumlah," katanya.

Aku menunjuk ikatan di mulutku, dan dengan segera ia membukanya, lalu membuang kain itu ke hamparan pasir. Dalam sekejap kain itu menghilang diterpa hembusan angin. Aku baru tahu bahwa angin gurun cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan secarik kain hingga lenyap seutuhnya.

Sebelah alisku terangkat, dan ia langsung menyipitkan matanya, seolah aku meremehkan niat baiknya. Lalu aku mengambil wadah air itu dari tangannya. Senyumnya kembali.

"Minumlah, ehm..." Ia terlihat ragu.

"Sakura," sambungku setelah membasahi kerongkonganku dengan air yang temperaturnya agak hangat itu. Tentu saja, mana ada benda yang tetap dingin dalam suhu gurun seperti ini. aku berani bertaruh bahwa sebuah balok es besar dapat mencair dalam waktu setengah menit. "Namamu?"

"Kankurou," katanya riang. "Maaf, Hanayamadachi memang sedikit kasar. Mereka juga berlebihan. Tak seharusnya mengirim seorang gadis ke tempat yang tak dikenalnya dengan mulut terikat. Seolah diculik saja."

Kuberikan senyum simpul padanya.

"Jadi aku tak memerlukan pengikat mulut itu lagi?" tanyaku. "Kau menghilangkannya."

Keningnya yang dihiasi beberapa coretan ungu berbentuk alur-alur melengkur berkerut sedikit. "Kau memang tidak memerlukannya. Untuk itulah aku membuangnya. Angin yang menghilangkannya."

"Aku mengerti." Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. "Jadi... kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke tempat petinggi Hanayamadachi di kota Suna."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kota bernama Suna.

Kankurou menutup pintu kereta, pertanda bahwa sudah saatnya menlanjutkan perjalanan. Dapat kudengar si sais kasar itu mengeluh panjang-pendek mengenai tidak seharusnya Kankurou bersikap baik pada seorang tawanan perang. Kankurou menjawab bahwa seperti itulah seharusnya memperlakukan wanita. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Kankurou adalah laki-laki kedua yang menganggap aku perempuan. Selain Sasuke, tentu saja. Mataku mulai menerawang pada langit biru cerah yang dihiasi awan-awan putih yang menggelayut pada tengah-tengah ruangnya.

Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ya...?

Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terpejam, mengikuti guncangan kereta dan derak-deerak roda saat kereta mulai berjalan lagi...

~*=+=*~

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

_Tanganku menggapai dimensi kosong yang berwarna hitam pekat di hadapanku. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Mengapa mimpi pun persis seperti kenyataan?_

_Telingaku menangkap gelombang tawa. Seorang wanita. Tawanya jernih, terdengar begitu bahagia. Samar-sama bunyi tawa itu ditingkahi oleh bunyi tawa lain. Tawa yang rasanya... familier._

_Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. Di sana tampak Sasuke dan Ino sedang bercengkerama, jauh di dalam dimensi putih yang tak sanggup kuraih. Tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai, namun gagal. Aku tetap berada dalam kegelapan ini._

_Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke bertumbukan dengan mataku. Seolah ada magnet yang kutub-kutubnya saling menarik. Dan sosok Ino pun mulai menghilang. Dimensi hitam dan putih tempat aku dan Sasuke berada pun berangsur-angsur memudar. Kini kami berdua berdiri berhadapan di tengah sebuah taman bunga berwarna-warni dengan pesona sejuta ragam bunga._

_Sasuke dan aku sama-sama terdiam. Lama sekali._

_Tak satupun di antara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Lidahku terasa kelu._

_Menit-menit berlalu di sekitar kami. Aku dan Sasuke hanya terus bertatapan, tatapan tanpa kata-kata. Tatapan datar yang hanya benar-benar menatap. Bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat oleh gembok tak kasat mata. Begitu pula bibirku. Kami hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata. Jantungku bertalu-talu memukul rongga dada, seolah menghantam tulang rusukku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!!! Ingin rasanya aku menjerit, tapi tubuhku tak mau merespon. Pita suaraku tak mau beresonansi. Aku meringis putus asa._

_Sekonyong-konyong, munculah Orochimaru dan Danzo, menyeretku ke dalam kepekatan dimensi hitam-putih yang berpusar-pusar seperti _blackhole_. Aku menjerit dan meronta, bahakan berusaha menangis, tapi air mataku tidak mau keluar. Sasuke pun hanya diam di tempatnya. Aku semakin terseret jauh dari taman bunga itu. Sosok Sasuke semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!"_

~*=+=*~

Kelopak mataku terasa berat, sulit sekali bagiku untuk membuka mata. Aku terjaga. Rupanya aku telah tertidur... cukup lama. Guncangan kereta masih terasa, walau tidak terlalu keras seperti sebelumnya. Dapat kurasakan bahwa putaran roda kereta melambat, melambat, melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti.

Seseorang melompat dari bagian depan kereta, entah si petarung—Kankuro—atau si sais kasar, aku tidak tahu. Bunyi sol sepatu berat yang menghantam pasir membuatku sedkit tegang. Apa berarti... kami sudah sampai di tempat petinggi Hanayamadachi? Atau kali ini mereka akan menghabisiku?

Segala dugaanku terhapus sudah ketika pintu kereta terbuka dan wajah Kankurou muncul dari baliknya dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Sakura?" tanyanya. "Kuharap kau tidak bermimpi buruk, tadi kudengar kau berteriak..."

Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Rupanya tadi aku benar-benar berteriak. Memalukan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengigau dalam tidur.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau mau turun? Aku tahu, pasti kakimu sakit karena sudah duduk lebih dari seharian di dalam kereta. Tidak nyaman, bukan?"

Pelan-pelan aku mengangguk. Sedikit ragu. Kankurou bersikap sangat baik padaku, berbeda sekali dengan sais kasar itu. Kudengar ia mendengus kesal, tepat setelah Kankurou berkata-kata.

Saat aku turun dari kereta, kuberikan ia _death glare_ andalanku. Sais itu merengut dan kembali mengurusi kuda-kuda coklatnya yang tampak kelelahan. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Pasir, pasir, pasir, bukit pasir, pasir , bukit pasir, dan... _mansion_! Mengapa ada _mansion_ di tengah gurun seperti ini? Apakah...

"Ini rumah petinggi Hanayamadachi." Tanpa diminta, Kankurou menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Oh."

"Rumah yang besar, ya?" Ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menelan ludah. Untuk apa aku dibawa ke rumah petinggi Hanayamadachi? Apa aku akan...

"Pemilik rumah besar ini adalah Tuan Gaara."

╚[to be continued]╗

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

*lagi" teriak geje*

Akhirnya saya update chap 5!!!

*nari" pake pompom*

*dilemparin petasan raksasa*

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn sekali, LAGI" TELAT UPDATE!!

Readers : Kebiasaan!

Author : *pundung*

Kali ini saya panjangin lagi DIKIT.

*nyengir puas*

Gimana ???

=P

Ah ya, mau bales beberapa review yang belom sempet saya bales lewat PM ^^

dhitta

gpp dhitta ^^

aku tau kok dhitta abis UN ~

*sok perhatian*

Yang pasti pada akhirnya udah review !!

xD

orochi ya, biasaaaaa

*biasa apax?*

Request ditampung dulu ^^

Sankyuu reviewx ~

xDD

Argi Kartika 'KoNan'

Wah wah, nanya sendiri jawab sendiri kau ==a

Ya sudahlah ~

Hoho ~

*author lagi murah hati*

Sekarang udah dipanjangin lagi ~

Udah di-update =)

Princess Mikaia

Haha, makasih sayang xD

*ditendang karena SKSD*

Orochi selalu jahat xDD

*digigit Orochi* ~~ T___T

Beby-chan

Sankyuuuu ~

Gpp , tak pernah ada kata terlambat buat review fict saya !

xD

**special thanks to :**

Hyori Sagi / RisaLoveHiru / Kuroneko Hime-un / Uchiha nii-chan / Risle-coe / Aya-na Byakkun / Dark Sky-Yumaeda Kasumi

Juga buat yg reviewx baru dibales =P

DAN

Silent reader !

*pasti ada deh* ~~ sotoy

Oh yaaaaaaa

Yang mau kenalan, silakan add fb saya [ Shiroto Aishan ] ato follow twitter saya [ mrsjiejoo] ato add YM saya [ ]

Hihi ~

*malah promo ga penting*

Udah deh , sekian aja.

Otak saya mulai ngaco nih ^^a

-mysticahime-


	6. FeelingsXSasukeXFlashback

**Cinta itu seperti ****padang rumput**

**Luas dan jauh terbentang**

**Tak ada yang tahu ujungnya**

**Cinta itu seperti mercon**

**Meledak-ledak**

**Sama seperti hatiku**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Terselubungkan kebohongan**

**Berhiaskan cemburu**

**Title :**

Shot With My Rifle

**Part :**

6 / …

**Author :**

mysticahime

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Action , Drama , Romance

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

SasuSaku, mixed other pairing ;)

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto , the only genius who creates Naruto …

**Warning :**

Gaje , OC , AU , Lebay , etc ~~

**A/N :**

Hai hai hai~~

*nari" gaje seperti biasa*

Maaf lama [LAGI]

Saya baru selesai mengikuti karantina Miss Indone—DUAKKK

*dihajar readers*

Maaf" ~~

Baru ulum DDDDX

Sekarang mysticahime bisa beraksi lagi sebagai author abal naruto xDDDD

*dibunuh*

Hmmmmmmm

Mau ngomong apa ya ?

Ahhhh ~

ENJOY !

mysticahime ™

**Cinta itu seperti padang rumput**

**Luas dan jauh terbentang**

**Tak ada yang tahu ujungnya**

**Cinta itu seperti mercon**

**Meledak-ledak**

**Sama seperti hatiku**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Terselubungkan kebohongan**

**Berhiaskan cemburu**

Langit-langit kamar ini terbuat dari tembok putih dengan ukiran-ukiran dari batu. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap langit-langit itu, seakan-akan berharap benda kaku itu bisa berubah menjadi langit biru yang sesungguhnya. Aku berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur besar dan menggunakan kedua lenganku sebagai sandaran. Langit-langit yang begitu tinggi dan mengagumkan. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa menerabas keluar dari langit-langit itu bila aku bisa menjebolnya. Rasanya... terlalu tinggi...

Sekali lagi aku menggeliat di atas kasur. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Kurasa, aku harus bangun dan berjalan-jalan, melemaskan sedikit otot-otot tubuhku yang menegang karena perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan itu.

Di mana ini?

Aku mondar-mandir untuk kesekian kalinya di lorong yang sama. Ada yang aneh dengan lorong ini. bentuknya, ehh, sedikit melengkung? Apa lorong ini melingkar sehingga aku berputar-putar di tempat yang sama? Entahlah, pikiranku tak dapat menyatukan semua fakta yang ada. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di otakku adalah : AKU TERSESAT!

Jemariku meraba dinding yang terbuat dari pasir keras yang menyatu, dan kubiarkan mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Sejenak aku mengamati lorong itu. Ahh, benar! Ternyata lorong ini melingkar. Artinya selama satu jam ini aku hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Uhhh...

"Sakura?"

Jantungku terasa akan berhenti. Kankurou benar-benar mengagetkanku.

"Kau..." Aku hendak marah, tapi kemarahanku sirna begitu melihat senyumnya.

"Tersesat?" tanya Kankurou setelah mengamati posisi tubuhku selama beberapa saat. Dengan malu-malu aku mengangguk. Astaga, betapa bodohnya aku bisa tersesat!

"Itu wajar," katanya seolah membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. "Waktu pertama kali tinggal di sini, aku juga tersesat. Hahaha..."

Tanpa sadar aku jadi berbicara banyak hal dengan Kankurou. Ia adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Dengannya aku bisa bebas berbicara apa saja. Ternyata masih ada orang baik di dalam pasukan Hanayamadachi. Kankurou menemaniku berjalan-jalan di dalam kediaman pemimpin Hanayamadachi. Aku sendiri baru tahu bahwa sebenarnya koridor melingkar itu terus menurun hingga akhirnya mencapai lantai dasar. Di lantai dasar itu terbentang padang bunga yang sangat indah.

"Mawar..." gumamku saat menyentuh setangkai bunga cantik berwarna merah dan berbatang duri dengan ujung-ujung jariku. Mawar ini mengingatkanku pada... Sasuke. Entah kenapa. Padahal lelaki berambut emo itu identik dengan warna biru tua...

"Kau secantik mawar," gumam Kankurou samar, membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah..." Wajah Kankurou merona. "Tidak. Aku hanya bicara sendiri..."

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Kankurou. Wajah pria berambut pirang itu tampak bersemu kemerahan.

"Lupakan saja." Kankurou langsung berbalik dan memasuki gedung tempatku berasal. Meninggalkan aku yang terpaku sendirian di tengah-tengah rumpun bunga mawar.

: : Sasuke P.O.V : :

/Flashback/

_Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan, aku hanya bisa memandangi Sakura yang diseret oleh tentara Hanayamadachi ke dalam kereta reyot itu. Reyot? Haha, aku hampir tertawa sendiri mendengar kata-kataku. Benar, kereta itu tampak amat sangat jelek, bisa dibilang hampir runtuh dan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kayu usang tak berguna. Aku yakin, saat Sakura naik, kereta itu akan retak-retak. Bahkan aku meragukan bahwa kereta itu masih bisa dijalankan bila tidak ada yang menumpang._

_Sikutan dari Naruto menyadarkanku dari alam imajiner._

"_Apa?" bisikku pelan, khawatir tentara Hanayamadachi mendengar percakapan kami. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata mendelik sedikit kepada kami, membuatku diam. Dalam hati aku mengumpat kesal. Cih! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi penakut seperti ini?_

"_Menurutmu..." Naruto sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya, aku yakin Hanayamadachi tidak dapat mendengar kata-katanya. "... apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah Sakura dibawa pergi?"_

_Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Dobe."_

_Naruto merengut, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tepat saat itu, Danzo berjalan pelan menghampiri kami. Aku menatapnya dengan waspada, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara._

"_Kau." Ia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. "Dan kau," ia ganti menunjuk Naruto, "ikut aku."_

_Aku dan Naruto saling pandang._

"_Apa-apaan ini?" Untuk kesekiankalinya aku mendengarkan gerutuan Naruto yang sedang menebang pohon. "Kenapa aku harus menebang pohon-pohon bodoh itu sementara si Teme hanya memasak?"_

_Sebelah alisku terangkat saat menatap Naruto. "Pekerjaan itu berdasarkan wajah dan kejeniusan." Kupamerkan sedikit senyum sinis kepadanya._

_Naruto hampir melemparkan kapaknya padaku, namun deheman seorang Hanayamadachi menghentikan niatnya itu. Aku kembali mengaduk-aduk sup kentang yang merupakan resep spesial keluarga Uchiha. Setelah kuahnya agak mengental, kuambil sedikit dengan menggunakan sendok kayu besar dan mencicipinya. Mereka pasti menyukainya._

_Keluarga Uchiha bisa dibilang adalah keluarga juru masak paling hebat seantero Yunazakurekanamouchi. Masih banyak keluarga juru masak lainnya, tapi level mereka masih berada di bawah level keluarga Uchiha. Beruntung aku mewarisi bakat memasak dari garis keturunan keluargaku, yaitu anak nomor dua yang pandai memasak. Kakakku, Itachi, sama sekali tidak bisa mngukur kadar keasinan dan kemanisan suatu bahan makanan._

"_Makanan sudah siap," aku memberitahu Kabuto, si pemuda berambut abu-abu dan berkacamata yang tadi mendelik kepada kami. Kabuto hanya melirikku sebentar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruto berdua. Berdua? Aku baru sadar. Di mana Shikamaru?_

"_Hei, Teme..."_

"_Apa, Dobe?"_

_Saat ini Naruto dan aku sedang mengalami sindrom pra-tidur di tempat asing, kami sama-sama tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan membiarkan diri kami melayang ke alam mimpi. Jadi, kami pun bercakap-cakap dengan suara pelan agar tidak membangunkan tentara Hanayamadachi yang lain._

"_Kau..." Naruto diam sejenak dan memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "... apa kau tidak penasaran ke mana mereka membawa Sakura?"_

_Kata-kata Naruto menyentakku. Aku nyaris melupakan Sakura. Gadis _pink_ yang tidak mau bersembunyi dan memilih untuk menemani kami, para pria, untuk menghadapi tentara Hanayamadachi._

"_..." Untuk sesaat kebisuan menggema di anatara kami berdua. Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya menghadap sisi kanan wajahku._

"_Kau benar-benar hanya memperhatikan Ino," gumam Naruto seraya mencibir. Aku meliriknya sedikit. Tak mungkin aku melewatkan cibiran bodoh si Dobe. "Sasuke," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada lebih serius, "apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura menyukaimu?"_

Matahari pagi akan selalu terbit di sisi timur Bumi, tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya, apapun itu. Terkadang, aku ingin matahari terbit dari sisi utara, tapi, mustahil kan?

"Teme, berhentilah mengomel dalam hati dan cepat bantu aku!"

Seruan Naruto 'Dobe' lagi-lagi mebuyarkan semua lamunanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melamun, dan Naruto selalu membuyarkan lamunanku. Tapi, kebiasaanku melamun bertambah parah sejak Naruto memberitahuku bahwa Haruno Sakura menyukaiku. Benarkah?

"_Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura menyukaimu?"_

_Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto._

_Sakura? Menyukaiku? Si Dobe pasti sudah mengantuk, makanya bicara melantur begitu, pikirku._

"_Kau sudah mengantuk?" Aku bertanya sambil mnepuk kening Naruto dengan buku-buku jariku._

_Naruto melotot. "Kau kira aku mengigau?"_

_Kubatukkan tawa hambar, lalu menatap mata biru safir Naruto. "Mungkin..."_

"_Aku belum mengantuk sama sekali," katanya kemudian._

_Lalu kami sama-sama terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. Samar-samar terdengar hembusan angin malam yang terdengar menyedihkan diiringi derikan jangkrik. Lapisan gumpalan awan gelap yang tipis mulai merayap dan berusaha menutupi sinar dari bulan sabit keperakan yang menggelayut di langit yang berada tepat di atas kami._

"_Aku sudah punya Ino..." Kupaksakan diriku membuka suara, berusaha menepiskan dugaan Naruto bahwa Sakura menyukaiku._

_Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau pikir, dengan adanya gadis lain di sekitarmu, itu akan menutup kemungkinan Sakura menyukaimu? Ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Teme!"_

Sakura... menyukaiku?

Apa ini mimpi?

Berkali-kali kupukulkan kepalan tangan kananku ke lengan kiri, berusaha memastikan apakah ini hanya mimpi, atau memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sakit. Aku terdiam. Berarti ini bukan mimpi?

Aku sudah menyukai Sakura sejak pertama kali kedua orangtua kami mengenalkan kami berdua semasa kecil. Saat itu aku berusia lima tahun, dan Sakura berusia tiga tahun. Kami sama-sama masih bocah ingusan, masih suka berlari-lari di bukit-bukit yang berada di pinggiran kota Yunazakurekanamouchi. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa, melihat bola mata jade-nya berbinar-binar saat menatapku, saat rambut merah jambunya yang sebahu melambai-lambai ketika ia berlarian... Aku menyukai segala hal tentang Sakura. Tetapi, aku terlalu pemalu untuk mengatakannya, aku hanya bisa memancing-mancingnya.

"_Kau dengar bahwa Neji-kun akhirnya meminta Tenten-chan menjadi pacarnya?" tanya Sakura pada suatu sore, saat kami sedang memancing di sungai._

"_Ya," aku mengangguk dan melemparkan kailku ke dalam sungai untuk kesekiankalinya setelah menangkap ikan ketujuh, "hubungan teman semasa kecil yang pada akhirnya menjadi teman sepasang kekasih."_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura, menggoyang-goyangkan kailnya dengan tak sabar._

"_Apa?" Kualihkan pandanganku dari permukaan sungai yang berarus, kemudian menatap sepasang mata jade itu._

"_Teman semasa kecil yang menjadi sepasang kekasih?"_

"_Ya." Sakura terus-terusan menatapku dengan mata jade-nya yang berbinar-binar._

"_Kurasa... itu bagus."_

"_Oh..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menekuni kailnya yang masih terapung-apung di permukaan sungai. Cahaya matahari yang memantul-mantul di permukaan sungai menciptakan lapisan berkilau-kilau yang sangat indah._

"_Bagaimana... menurutmu?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

"_Tidak mungkin," dengusnya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik helai-helai rambut berwarna bubble gum, "teman masa kecil akan selamanya menjadi teman masa kecil, apapun yang terjadi."_

"Teme!"

Sesuatu bergoyang-goyang dari atas ke bawah-bawah ke atas dan seterusnya, sampai aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang menyadarkanku.

"A-apa?" Aku tergagap, malu. Lucu sekali, reputasiku sebagai seorang Uchiha yang _cool_ hancur gara-gara terlalu sering melamunkan seorang gadis Haruno.

"Kita disuruh bersiap-siap untuk pergi," kata Naruto seraya menarik lengan kiriku agar aku bisa bangun dari posisi duduk. Aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan setengah hati, lalu kutepuk-tepuk bagian belakang celana tentaraku yang kotor akibat tanah yang menempel.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ke rumah petinggi Hanayamadachi..."

╚[to be continued]╗

Lagi-lagi saya telat apdet TT_TT

*ditendang*

Huweeee ~~

saya baru bagi rapot, dan sekarang lagi liburan xDDD

jadi cerita ini bakal rajin diapdet dehhhh ...

*janji mulu*

Okee , bales review dulu !

*khusus anonymus*

**Micon**

Hahaha

Begitu ya ?  
maaf saya buat sasu jadi OC ~

Kang sasuuuu , maapkan istrimu xDDDD

Kalo soal konflik... saya emang orang yang berbelit", hehe =D

**Akinayuki Nyo**

Sasu cinte orochi?

Oh noooo ~~

Sasu cinta aye xDDDD

Tunggu aje di chap selanjutx xDDD

**Ichiruki FC**

Heee , kau EPHI !

Hahaha xDDD

**Dhitta yg males login**

Hahaha ~

Pengen banyak romance ?

Aku kurang bisa DDDDx

Mau ngajarin ?  
*puppy eyes*

Special thanks to :

Uchiha nii-chan / Risle-coe / beby-chan / Micon / aya-na rifa'I / akinayuki nyo / Ichiruki FC / Badboy Sheva / RisaLoveHiru / Dhitta / Argi 'Kartika' Konan / vialesana

RnR please ?

;3

mysticahime ™


	7. SasukeXSakuraXHanayamadachi

**Cinta itu seperti sayap**

**Tampak indah dan anggun**

**Ringan dan bahagia**

**Cinta itu seperti duri**

**Menusuk-nusuk dan tajam**

**Menyakiti tanpa ampun**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Terpisahkan oleh dimensi**

**Dipertemukan oleh takdir**

**Title :**

Shot With My Rifle

**Part :**

7 / …

**Author :**

mysticahime

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Action , Drama , Romance

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

SasuSaku, mixed other pairing ;)

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto , the only genius who creates Naruto …

**Warning :**

Gaje , OC , AU , Lebay , etc ~~

**A/N :**

Ahooooyyyy xDDDD

Maaf karena saya memang jarang apdet , hehe ~

Semoga readers masih berkenan membaca fanfic abal buatan saya m(_ _)m

ENJOY !

mysticahime ™

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu seperti sayap**

**Tampak indah dan anggun**

**Ringan dan bahagia**

**Cinta itu seperti duri**

**Menusuk-nusuk dan tajam**

**Menyakiti tanpa ampun**

**Cinta itu seperti kau dan aku**

**Terpisahkan oleh dimensi**

**Dipertemukan oleh takdir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: : Sasuke P.O.V : :**

Bila aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kereta yang membawa Sakura amat sangat jelek dan diragukan akan bisa dikendarai dengan selamat meskipun tidak ada orang di dalamnya, kereta yang dinaiki Sakura masih tergolong ke dalam kategori 'kereta bagus' ala tentara Hanayamadachi. Kereta yang kini kunaiki bersama Naruto berpuluh-puluh kali lebih jelek. Kereta ini lebih menyerupai gerobak sapi daripada sebuah kereta, apalagi _kami _yang harus mengemudikannya. Tentara Hanayamadachi tentu tidak mau mempersibuk diri mereka dengan mengantar dua orang tawanan ke rumah petinggi Hanayamadachi. Dan yang lebih parah, gerobak ini ditarik oleh seekor unta tua yang tampaknya siap mati kapan saja.

"Hei Teme, kenapa kau diam saja?" Suara Naruto diselingi derak-derak roda gerobak yang kuragukan kekuatannya. Bisakah kami tiba dengan selamat.

"Dobe, tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang memegang kendali atas unta tua sekarat pemberian tentara miskin itu?" balasku sambil terus menatap ke depan.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku benci sekali tentara Hanayamadachi. Mereka miskin dan bau, tapi bisa-bisanya mengambil alih Yunazakurekanamouchi." Ia menggembungkan pipinya sehingga Dobe terlihat seperti ikan kembung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa..." Kusentakkan tali kemudi si unta tua. Binatang malang itu menjengit, tapi tidak mau menambah kecepatan merayapnya. Ya, merayap. Karena ia bergerak terlalu lama, bahkan untuk ukuran berjalan santai. Aku menghela nafas kesal. "Rasanya kita bisa tiba lebih cepat bila berjalan kaki sendiri."

"Setuju," kata Naruto. "Unta ini akan mati bahkan sebelum kita mencapai padang pasir. Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko berjalan di padang pasir yang luas dan terperangkap dalam badai pasir."

Si Dobe ini benar-benar manja.

"Enak sekali Shikamaru..." gumam Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Aku diam saja mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Memang benar. Karena kejeniusannya, Shikamaru diminta tinggal untuk menjadi ahli strategi Hanayamadachi. Kedengarannya seolah Shikamaru berkhianat, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada kami untuk mengacaukan strategi Orochimaru dan kawan-kawan, lalu kabur sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Seolah hal itu bisa terjadi saja. Aku tahu Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk berpindah tempat bila ia bisa berada di posisi yang nyaman selamanya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara—baik aku maupun Naruto 'Dobe' sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Kami berdua hanya diam memandang ke sekeliling, menikmati melodi yang dihasilkan oleh derit-derit roda gerobak, sambil sesekali berdoa agar roda gerobak tidak patah dan unta tua ini tidak mati sebelum kami tiba di kediaman petinggi Hanayamadachi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira tiga jam, kami tiba di depan sebuah gedung besar yang terbuat dari pasir keras. Di bagian sisi gerbangnya tertulis kanji 'hana', kanji 'yama', dan dua huruf hiragana : 'da' dan 'chi'. Jadi ini tempat tinggal petinggi Hanayamadachi.

"Di sini?" tanya Naruto, menyuarakan kata hatiku.

"Kurasa begitu, Dobe." Aku menghentikan gerobak. Untunglah unta itu masih hidup dan gerobak pun masih utuh. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bila salah satu di antara mereka mengalami kerusakan. Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah sampai di sini.

"_Bila kalian sudah sampai di rumah petinggi Hanayamadachi, masuklah ke dalam..." _Aku masih mengingat jelas kata-kata Danzo. Si Dobe pasti sudah melupakannya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, aku melangkah masuk ke balik pagar, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang berada di baliknya. Terlihat seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup sebagian oleh kain yang menyerupai gorden mini. Pria itu langsung mengokang senapan otomatisnya ketika melihatku dan Naruto.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat garang.

"_Bila ada yang menanyakan siapa kalian, jawablah kalian adalah tawanan Hanayamadachi di Yunazakurekanamouchi yang dikirim untuk menemui petinggi Hanayamadachi..."_

"Kami adalah tawanan Hanayamadachi di Yunazakurekanamouchi yang—" Aku menutup mulut Naruto sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kami adalah utusan Hanayamadachi dari Yunazakurekanamouchi," potongku. Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Pria itu melirik curiga. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga saja pria gorden ini terlalu bodoh untuk memercayai kebohongan yang baru saja kuucapkan. Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong, namun Naruto lima puluh kali lebih bodoh dalam hal berbohong dariku.

"Silakan masuk menemui Tuan Gaara..." Pria gorden itu akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu setelah mengamatiku dan Naruto selama beberapa detik. Aku menarik nafas lega dan menyeret Naruto ke dalam gedung pasir itu.

Setelah merasa aman di dalam gedung tanpa ketahuan siapa-siapa, aku melepaskan Naruto dan bersandar pada salah satu dinding pasir keras yang kasar. Si Dobe menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan seolah aku ini sudah gila. Padahal dia sendiri seratus kali lebih gila dari aku.

"Hei Teme, mengapa kau berbohong?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil bernafas dengan normal.

Aku meliriknya.

"Kau mau diperlakukan sebagai budak?" tanyaku datar.

Naruto merengut.

"Ayo kita cari Sakura," katanya beberapa saat kemudian. Tumben sekali ia punya inisiatif. Dan... tahu dari mana kalau Sakura ditahan di sini?

"Aku menguping percakapan Orochimaru dan Kabuto." Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya bisa kugaungkan di dalam hati.

"Heh, pantas." Aku melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei Teme, tunggu!" Naruto mengejar langkahku dengan setengah berlari.

Kami menelusuri lorong pasir yang berkelok-kelok tanpa henti, seolah menjalani takdir kami yang tak berujung. Tiba-tiba kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang terang-benderang, dan takdir yang tak diduga telah menemui kami. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

"Sakura..." gumamku perlahan.

.

.

.

**: : Sakura P.O.V : :**

_Dua belas jam sebelumnya..._

Setelah Kankurou meninggalkanku di tengah rumpun bunga mawar, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Karena pikiranku tidak terlalu fokus, hampir saja aku melewati kamarku saat melewat lorong melingkar itu. Lagi-lagi aku mengutuk sang arsitek yang merancang tempat tinggal pemimpin Hanayamadachi ini. Baik sang arsitek maupun sang pemimpin pasti merupakan orang-orang aneh yang senang membuat seorang gadis tersesat di _mansion_ ini.

Kuputar pegangan pintu kamarku, lalu membukanya dengan setengah mendorong. Pintu kamarku _ternyata_ agak macet juga, sama seperti pintu kamar di rumahku di Yunazakurekanamouchi. Mengingat rumah dan Yunazakurekanamouchi, air mataku langsung menggenang. Aku sangat merindukan tempat itu. Kedamaian Yunazakurekanamouchi. Teman-teman sepermainanku di sana. Naruto. Shikamaru. Kiba. Akamaru. Chouji. Hinata. Tenten. Sasuke. Bahkan Ino...

Emosiku bergejolak, sebagian besar didominasi oleh kemarahan. Marah pada tentara Hanayamadachi yang telah merusak Yunazakurekanamouchi. Marah pada Danzo yang membuat kami terpencar-pencar. Marah pada Orochimaru yang berhasil mengetahui jati diriku sebagai perempuan. Marah pada diriku yang ternyata selemah ini...

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Di dalam kamarku ini terdapat sebuah kamar mandi pribadi dengan _bathtub_. Benar-benar kamar yang mewah untuk ukuran sebuah kamar tahanan. Mungkin setelah berendam di _bathtub_, aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh kobaran kemarahan dan kebencian.

Kebencian pada pemimpin Hanayamadachi yang belum pernah kuketahui. Orang yang memerintahkan untuk membawaku ke tempat ini. Orang yang ingin sekali kutembak kepalanya dengan senapan otomatisku. Orang yang menghancurkan hidupku.

Orang yang menjadi tumpuan semua dendamku saat ini...

.

.

.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh lembab terbungkus sehelai handuk saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, orang itu membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk, membuatku menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Oh, maaf, maaf." Kankurou buru-buru keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu. "Tak kusangka kau baru saja mandi." Suaranya terdengar dari balik pintu kamarku yang tertutup rapat. Aku buru-buru mengunci pintu.

"Lain kali seharusnya kau menunggu jawabanku!" sungutku ambil cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaian. Di dalam lemari terdapat beberapa potong gaun bermodel sederhana. Aku mengernyit memandang isi lemari itu. Bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan saja aku memakai gaun. Pesta pernikahan Kak Anko dengan Kak Ibiki. Pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino. Pesta kelulusan Itachi dari perguruan tinggi...

Akhirnya aku memilih sebuah gaun hitam bertali spageti dengan potongan A-line yang mencapai bagian atas lututku. Itu gaun paling sederhana yang berada di lemari itu. Tanpa menyisir rambut, aku membuka kunci pintu kamar dan menemui Kankurou. Rasanya tidak adil bila ia harus menungguku menyisiri rambut. Lagipula, rambutku tidak tampak berantakan kok.

Kankurou mengamati penampilanku selama beberapa saat. Beberapa kali pandangannya naik-turun, menelusuri setiap inci tubuhku, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Membuatku merasa risih.

"Kau tampak manis," kata Kankurou akhirnya. Tampaknya ia sudah puas mengamatiku.

Aku mendengus mendengar kata-katanya. Kankurou sangat gombal dalam mengumbar kata-kata. Padahal ia tahu sendiri aku tidak menyisir rambutku, tapi ia masih memujiku manis. Kurasa ia punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang _playboy_ ulung.

Segera aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan tujuannya datang ke kamarku.

"Ah." Kankurou menelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia berpikir yang dilakukannya akan membuatnya tampak lucu, tapi bagiku, itu kelihatan sok imut. "Tuan Gaara memanggilmu. Ia ingin menemuimu di ruangannya, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke ruangannya. Mungkin ia tahu kau akan tersesat bila disuruh pergi sendirian ke sana."

Hampir saja kepalan tanganku melayang pada satu titik sasaran : wajah Kankurou, tapi hal itu kutahan-tahan. Betapapun ia mengesalkan (misalnya terus mengungkit-ungkit masalah tersesatku yang tadi siang), aku harus menahan diri. Di sini ia adalah tentara Hanayamadachi, walau pangkatnya bukan petinggi, ia juga bukan tentara biasa. Menurutku, Kankurou mempunyai pangkat tertentu. Bila di militer mungkin bisa disebut dengan pangkat mayor. Dan aku harus berakting sebagai gadis lemah-lembut selayaknya tuan putri yang anggun seperti yang biasa dilakukan Ino, si cantik bagai boneka. Dengan wajah sok manis aku tersenyum.

"Baik sekali kau." Sial, otot-otot di pipiku terasa kaku. Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum sok lembut. Biasanya aku hanya memamerkan cengiran yang kuanggap keren, atau tawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang tersedak saat bercanda dengan teman-teman laki-lakiku di Yunazakurekanamouchi. "Kurasa aku memang akan tersesat untuk mencapai ruangan pemimpin Hanayamadachi, jadi aku berterima kasih sekali kau mau menjemputku di sini."

Bohong besar. Sebenarnya aku ingin meninju keras-keras wajahnya hingga ia terpental lima ratus meter ke belakang. Kalau perlu sampai mengahancurkan dinding _mansion_ pemimpin Hanayamadachi yang terbuat dari pasir keras itu sehingga aku bisa lari keluar dari sini.

Berlebihan.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk mengantar tamu kehormatan Tuan Gaara," ujar Kankurou sambil membungkukkan badan. Mungkin ia mengira ia akan terlihat seperti ksatria gagah berani yang menjemput seorang putri cantik di menara tempat ia dikurung selama seribu hari. Hahaha, aku memang dikurung, di _mansion _pasir, bukan di menara. Dan catat ini : AKU BUKAN SEORANG PUTRI CANTIK. Kankurou juga bukan seorang ksatria gagah berani. Menjemput seseorang di kamarnya (tanpa monster-monster mengerikan seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang perlu dilawannya dengan pedang perak berkilat dan menunggangi kuda putih) hanyalah sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan oleh siapa saja, terutama bila diperintahkan oleh atasan.

Ditambah lagi, seorang ksatria akan mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban dari si pengguna kamar, BARU membuka pintu kamar itu bila dipersilakan, bukannya mengetuk pintu lalu menyelonong masuk seenaknya tanpa menunggu jawaban si pemilik kamar _dan_ melihat si pemilik kamar yang hanya terbungkus selembar handuk dengan tubuh lembab setelah mandi.

Hei, aku bingung mengapa aku menjadi sinis begini pada Kankurou (walau tidak secara langsung). Padahal kemarin siang aku merasa ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Apa mungkin karena ia mulai bersikap gombal? Mungkin juga karena aku yang merasa agak letih.

Kankurou dan aku berjalan dalam diam, menyusuri lorong pasir yang melingkar-lingkar. Lorong itu menanjak dengan landai, seolah-olah merupakan diorama dari jalanan di gunung. Menit demi menit pun berlalu dalam kebisuan, dan akhirnya kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu ganda berpanel coklat tua dengan sisi bagian dalam berwarna merah tua. Gagang pintu itu terbuat dari emas murni, membuatku berpikir bahwa pemimpin Hanayamadachi, orang yang disebut-sebut 'Tuan Gaara' itu, adalah seorang yang sangat kaya. Tapi, mengapa ia membangun _mansion_-nya dari pasir? Orang yang aneh.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Kankurou membuka kedua daun pintu ganda itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah lorong lurus panjang yang pada ujungnya diterangi cahaya putih. Ujung itu pastilah ruangan sang pemimpin yang sebenarnya.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Kankurou yang lebar-lebar. Setelah beberapa langkah, Kankurou berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Sakura," katanya, "inilah pemimpin Hanayamadachi, Tuan Sabaku no Gaara."

Dengan gerakan lambat, aku mengangkat wajah dari lantai, membiarkan kedua bola mataku berakomodasi, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang di ruangan ini karena tadi aku berada dalam lorong yang gelap. Dan aku menatapnya.

Pandangan mata kami bertumbukan.

Emerald bertemu dengan emerald.

Keterkejutan berbaur dengan kepanikan.

Ketegangan bercampur dengan rasa penasaran.

Gaara...

╚To Be Continued╗

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!

Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis selama membuat fic 'Shot With My Rifle' xDDDD *tepuk tangan heboh* *disambit readers pake terumbu karang terdekat*

Gaara muncul! Gaara muncul! Gaara muncul! *lompat" gaje*

Readers : muncul apaan? Cuma disebutin namanya gitu doangggg~

Biariiiiiiiiiinnnnnn =P

Yang penting Gaara muncul!

[ih, author kok ribut sendiri?]

Special thanks to :

Yuuna hihara

Dhitta

Risle-coe

Aurellia Uchiha

RisaLoveHiru

Micon

Lady e. Marionette

Vialesana

Oh yaaaa, jawab review yang belom sempet dijawab dulu ^^

**Micon**

Ehehehehehe, kalo orang punya tunangan, masa dia nunjukin kalo dia suka sama cewe lain sihh? *sok baik sama Ino*

Hahahaha, itu namanya SENGAJA. Lagian, pandangan orang kan sering salah. Iya ga iya ga ? *sok iye*

Ehhh , puisi yang di atas ono ya ? *nunjuk"* ituuuu... terinspirasi dariii... *mikir* ga tau, asal buat aja xDDDD

Romance sasusaku? Okok~ Saya musti belajar banyak adegan romance nih _

Hahahaha xD

Thx reviewx Micon ~~

Review lagi yaaaaa ~

*disambit*

**Vialesana**

Hehehe, Kankurou ga ada matinya! Hohoho ~~

*author mihak Kankurou-digeplak*

Nih , Gaara muncul ! [baca : numpang nama]

Hahahaha xDDD

Ditunggu review selanjutnyaaa~~

**Aurellia Uchiha**

Sakura kasian ?

SENGAJA! *ditinju ampe mental ke mars sama sakura-chan*

Makasih-makasih xD

Iya ini udah dipanjangin, cukup ga? Hoho~

Thx reviewnyaaa , review lagi yaaaa xDD

Makasih semua xD

mysticahime™


End file.
